A Sad Story (Bade One Shot)
by Jessica West Oliver
Summary: I'm a huge Bade shipper and this idea just came to my mind so I decided to write it as a One Shot. • Beck and Jade may or may not end up together • ** I don't own the characters **


**Imagine you're Jade West**

You're only 5 years old and you just came home from kindergarten with your father.

You live in a building and your house was huge, you had your huge bedroom far away from your parents' bedroom.

You hated the way your bedroom looked like, it had pink walls and stupid princess things. You were still a baby and your parents wouldn't let you choose what you wanted for your bedroom.

You had a passion for scissors that nobody understood, some thought you were psycho and others were even afraid to think badly about you.

You had no friends, everyone was afraid of you.

The very first day of kindergarten you got into a fight with some girl and let's say it didn't end well for her.

Like always you brought your scissors, hidden in your boots so you picked it up and you grabbed a piece of her hair and cut it, making the brunette girl burst into tears.

You got into a lot of trouble that day because the girl told the school's principal and the principal told your parents.

As they arrived to pick you up they apologized to the school's principal and took you home.

As soon as you arrived home with your parents, they yelled at you and your father's eyes showed hatred and despise.

From that moment you knew your father hated you and he was ashamed of you.

Your father laid you over his legs and spanked you 2 times, but you didn't shed a tear.

"I hope this doesn't happen again and I don't have to be called to go pick you up earlier because you've been a bad girl." your father warned.

"Yes dad." you replied.

"Now go to your room and don't come out until I say so." Your father yelled and you ran upstairs scared.

You were young but you weren't dumb, you knew your father would hate you forever and he regrets the day you were born.

Since that day you became colder, you became darker.

You became mean and hearthless.

You were sick of being treated like nothing, your parents treated you worse then trash.

You were in the garden near your house, alone sitting on a bench playing with one of your scissors.

Your parents would never notice you were out.

There were some kids playing around with each other, running after one another.

You were the only kid sitting and playing with scissors, you weren't weird you were just different from the other kids.

"Hello." a boy around your age sat next to you and greeted you.

"Go away." you replied, but he didn't move.

"The bench belongs to everyone so no." he was the first person challenging you.

"If you want to keep your hair like that you better walk away." you threatened pointing your scissors at him, but still he didn't move.

"I'm Beck." he said ignoring what you just said.

"You won't go away, will you?" you said annoyed.

"Not really. You look interesting." he replied smiling at you.

"Jade." you said.

"What?" he asked confused.

"My name's Jade, idiot." you spoke.

"Oh okay. Beautiful name." he said.

"Why aren't you afraid of me? Everyone is." you asked.

"You're not scary. I like your clothes." Beck answered.

"Well, you don't know me. If you did you would be running scared from me." you told him.

"You're pretty." Beck complimented.

"Look, I'm not in a good mood so just back off." you said.

"I like you. All the girls at my kindergarten would kill to be my friend." Beck spoke.

"I don't care about your stupid life. You're annoying." you replied.

You liked him and maybe, just maybe you could be friends, but you didn't want to get forgotten if you did become his friend.

"No one does care." he sighed.

"I'm sure at least your parents care." you whispered remembering that your parents didn't give a shit about you.

"If they did I wouldn't be standing here." he replied "But yours must be really caring."

You laughed sarcastically.

"Mine? I left home and they didn't even notice. It's like I don't exist. My father regrets the day I was born and I know it." You told him.

"Sorry 'bout that. And see? We have something in common." Beck spoke.

"Okay. Yeah. Why are you so nice? Since I realized my dad hates me I stopped being nice." You asked.

"Because, although I'm upset the people around me didn't do anything to me." Beck answered.

"That's easy for you because you didn't spend your life being abandoned by the ones you thought as your friends." you said, people could swear you were like 16 for the way you spoke, and for how you understood things.

"That's true, but I wouldn't leave you if you gave me a chance of being your friend." Beck told you.

"I guess I can give you a shot." you said with a small, hidden smile.

"So, we're friends?" he asked with a cute smile.

"Yeah dumb boy. Just one thing. What's your name? I wasn't really paying attention when you told me." you admitted.

"Beck." he replied.

"Okay. I better get going because it's getting late. Meet me here tomorrow at 5 pm. Don't show up and our friendship's over." you told him as you got up, walking away from him.

You got home and went to your bedroom.

A few minutes later your parents called you for dinner.

You walked downstairs, ate dinner in silence and went back to your bedroom.

Got into your pajamas and brushed your teeth, sat on your bed playing around with your scissors and cutting things.

Soon enough bedtime came and your parents yelled at you to go to sleep and you did as you were told to.

**2 years later**

You're 7 years old and your parents bought you a phone so they didn't have to go pick you up at school and so you could go by yourself.

You were at the playground of your 2nd grade school sitting on a bench playing with your scissors like always.

You wanted the day to end so you could go meet with Beck at the same bench as you had everyday.

You were both in 2nd grade, but he went to the other school in the district.

Now you and Beck would get out of school and walk to the bench because you would do your homework with him.

The day passed by, people would run away from you scared until a new girl walked into your school.

"Hey!" the girl walked up to you jumping.

"Leave me alone." you spoke.

"I like your phone." she said looking at the red pearphone in your right hand "I'm Cat."

"I don't care." you replied annoyed as always when someone tries to be friends with you "Just go away or I'll cut your tongue out!"

"You're funny." the girl giggled.

"I wasn't kidding." you said, but she still giggled.

 _This girl is crazy._ you thought.

"I'm Jade. Once you're new here and I like insane people I won't be as mean to you." you said suddenly one of your classmates, Sinjin, starts sniffing your hair "Stop it Sinjin or I'll break your nose!"

The poor weird kid ran away scared.

"You're mean, but I like you. You're funny." Cat said and hugged you.

"NO!" you shouted and pushed her back.

"Sorry." she apologized all smiley "Will you be my best friend?"

"Why not?" you replied and she started jumping in excitment and clapping her hands.

"Yay!" Cat exclaimed.

** End of the day **

You were about to leave school to go meet with Beck until Cat called out to you.

"Can I go with you?" Cat asked.

"No." you replied.

"Why?" Cat asked.

"Because I'm going to meet with someone." you told her.

"Yay! Meeting new people! I love making friends." Cat said trailing behind you.

"Stop following me." you replied and kept walking but she didn't stopped.

You finally arrived at the bench but didn't see Beck, and Cat was still with you.

It didn't take you long to notice Beck approaching you and Cat.

He sat next to you while Cat was sitting on your other side.

"Hey, I'm Cat. I'm Jade's new best friend." Cat told him.

"I'm Beck. Nice to meet you." Beck spoke.

"I didn't invite her, she followed me." you told him, pulling out your homework.

"You're boyfriend's cute." Cat whispered to you.

"He's not my boyfirend." you replied.

"Kay kay." Cat simply spoke.

Cat started doing her homework just like you and Beck.

"Jadey, help me I don't understand this." Cat said looking thoughtful.

"First of all, don't ever call me Jadey again. Second, no." you answered.

"I'll help you." Beck offered and you felt quite jealous.

"Thank you cutie pie!" Cat thanked all smiley and happy.

They finished their homeworks and put them back in their bags.

"I need to go. My mom must be worried." Cat said and got up.

"Why did you even came then?" you asked rudely.

"I don't know. Bye." Cat said and walked playfully to her house.

Beck and you stayed a little longer.

"Now that she's gone. How was your day?" you asked.

"Like always, girls trying to be my friend." he replied "And yours?"

"It was like every other day until that girl came to my school." you told him.

A girl who was playing around comes to Beck and starts being all over him.

She's like two years older then you and Beck.

You got really jealous but wouldn't show it.

"Trina! Leave the boy alone!" a woman you assumed to be her mother spoke.

"But mom! His hair is so perfect!" yeah, you were right, it was her mother.

"Don't you see his girlfriend right there? Leave them alone!" her mother shouted again and the girl called by Trina walked to her mother mad.

You loved him, but he had no idea and you had no idea if his feelings were mutual.

Suddenly he kisses you and without thinking you kissed back.

"Jade, would you be my girlfriend?" he asked and you nodded, blushing.

You two were just kids and didn't even know what love was.

You and Beck had each other's phone numbers now and you would spend every spare time chatting with each other.

** 10 years old **

You were 10 years old and you couldn't be better.

You were dating Beck, you and Cat grew closer and you did saw her as a best friend now, a baby best friend but yet you were happy you met her.

Cat made friends, which also became your friends in a matter of time. Now you would have lunch with Cat, Andre, and Robbie.

You thought Andre was pretty cool, you've heard him play the piano and you liked it, when it came to Robbie you didn't really know why you weren't mean to him because he was those guys who are easy to bring down, he had glasses and never lets go of his puppet Rex, which sometimes became annoying. You would pick Rex out of Robbie's hands and throw it at wall or even in the trash can where Robbie would pick the Goddamn puppet out of it.

Everyday you would met with Beck, you two did your homework together and sat at the same bench as always and every time you two finish you would pull yourself to his lap and kiss him.

You thought your life was good for once until one day. It was the last of 10th grade, you were sitting at the usual bench waiting for Beck, but he never showed up.

You thought that maybe, just maybe, he couldn't make it that day.

He wouldn't reply to your messages or your calls anymore.

It's been a week. That whole week you would wait for Beck to show up, but he never did.

He broke his promise and left you, your happiness went gone, you weren't capable of telling Cat about him.

You closed yourself off more, starting to loose her friends, but never Cat. No matter how rude you were now, how mean you were to her since Beck left she had never ever left your side, not even once. She knew you and she knew something was wrong, but was too afraid to ask.

 _11..._

 _12..._

 _13..._

You were now 14 years old, no sight of Beck, he had disappeared.

He had vanished from the Earth but he had never vanished from your mind.

You kept his memory with you every single second of the days that passed.

You closed yourself off from people, afraid you would get forgotten again.

 ** _The End..._**

 _Hey Bade hearts!_  
 _I hope you liked it!_  
 _Please vote if you did liked this._  
I'll be posting the sequel very soon:) !  
 _Bye!_


End file.
